


Zero To Witcher

by Tea1810



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Disneyify this fic, Hercules inspired, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Insomnia induced writing, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Roach is Pegasus without wings, i suck at summaries, no beta we die like Jaskier did in the mountain, this is a severe case of procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: Saw some very great artwork giving us a little mermaid inspired Witcher moment and I decided that we needed a Hercules one too. Geralt is Hercules, Jaskier is Meg and Yen is kind of Phil but also not really.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Zero To Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> So I only really wrote the ending bit of Hercules so to give a little context to what you are reading, Geralt is still a Witcher, there are no gods or Demi gods in this fic. He stopped Stregobor with the whole curse of the black sun, and stopped him getting his hands on Renfri’s body. 
> 
> Stregobor became ostracised in the mage community and was called mad so naturally he now wants to bring about the whole curse of the black sun thing going to prove himself right and get revenge on Geralt. There is a prophecy saying he will die by a Witchers hand.
> 
> Geralt went to Yen at the beginning to improve his signs because that man doesn’t need any help bulking up muscle, thank you. They end up coming across Jaskier who is defending himself from bandits cause our bard don’t need anyone to save him, but Geralt does help him out and that’s how they meet. 
> 
> Now Jaskier our lovely bard is working for Stregobor as he like Meg sold his life to our villain to try and save someone he had loved *coughvaldocough* and that is why he is indebted to Stregobor. 
> 
> Also italics are for when Yen is talking in Geralt’s mind. 
> 
> And I think that’s everything so hope you enjoy.

Jaskier walked the gardens with Geralt a few steps behind him, it was getting late and the sun was setting in the distance and if this was before everything Jaskier might have even called this a perfect night. “I didn’t get that play!” Geralt murmured

“I know the actors were terrible!” Jaskier said smirking

“I was thinking more on the lines of why anyone would make a play about a man fucking his mother!”

Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh, he looked over his shoulder back at Geralt. “Makes me realise it could be worse! But then again my mother wouldn’t piss on me if I was on fire.”

His family had stopped talking to him, when he became indebted to the mage. And good riddance to them! He didn’t need them anyway. He didn’t need anyone, something both him and the Witcher had in common. “She wouldn’t?”

“No, do you remember your own mother?” Jaskier asked, trying to turn the tables around.

He had heard of how Witcher’s were abandoned or sold into their guilds as boys. “Hm.”

A smirk wormed it’s way onto Jaskier’s face despite himself, he had been with Geralt enough to realise what his hums meant. This was a yes and I don’t want to talk about it, which he supposed was fair enough. He wondered which category Geralt fell into abandoned or sold? He wasn’t sure he actually wanted to find out. Maybe Geralt didn’t know himself. “Her name was Visenna, she was a sorceress. She left me on the side of the road for Vesemir to find. I was 5.”

Jaskier’s head snapped around to meet golden eyes, he was about to comment on how cruel that was but the look on Geralt’s face silenced that thought. “Her loss, darling.” He finally settled on.

Geralt smiled back, “I don’t remember much about what she was like beforehand, probably for the best.”

They continued walking until they came to a set of stairs, Geralt now in front of him. “I didn’t know playing hooky could be so much fun.” Geralt muttered, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, neither did I.” He murmured back

“Thanks Jaskier!”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” He muttered under his breath.

He wanted to tell Geralt the truth, let him know what was going on but then he would remember Valdo, would remember that once they got what they wanted from you that they would leave. That he had a debt to pay back, and all he had to do was find out if Geralt had any weaknesses, which he had yet to find. He was so lost in his thoughts he missed a step and began to fall forwards, Geralt caught him easily, arms encircling his waist. “Careful!”

“Sorry weak ankles.” Jaskier chuckled, looking down at his ankles

“Maybe we better sit down for a while.” Geralt lifted him easily into his arms like he wasn’t only a few inches shorter than Geralt, like he weighed nothing and carried him over to the small loveseat that sat in front of the fountain. “So, do you have any problems with things like this?” He lifted his foot so it was close to Geralt’s face.

He looked very startled, it was almost amusing. Witchers weren’t used to people flirting or being affectionate, no one usually wanted to be in a Witchers company which Jaskier couldn’t fathom, why? He was the bad one here, not Geralt. “Uh,” Geralt stuttered

Jaskier used his foot to turn Geralt to face him a little, “Weak ankles I mean.”

Geralt gentle pushed Jaskier’s leg back down but it was still over the Witchers lap “Oh, no not really.”

“No weaknesses whatsoever?” Jaskier said inching closer, Geralt shifted back. “No trick knee?” He flicked Geralt’s knee, edging closer. “No ruptured disks?”

He landed so his hands were firmly on Geralt’s chest, he had never seen the big scary Witcher look more confused in his life. “Nope I am afraid I am uh… as… fit as a fiddle.” He said nervously

He was up in a flash and standing in front of the fountain. Jaskier sighed dramatically “Darling, you are perfect.”

Pouting and rolling his eyes like a kid. Twisting a stone in his hand, Geralt looked back his white hair half hiding his face, chuckling a little at Jaskier’s dramatics, “Thanks.”

He flung the stone out into the fountain hoping for it to skim across the water however Geralt was too strong and the rock went crashing into the statue removing its arm. “Fuck!”

Jaskier walked over his arm going around Geralt’s shoulders “It looks better that way,” Geralt looked at him with a frown on his face, “No it really does!”

Something flashes in the sky and when they look up they see a shooting star zip across the sky. And Jaskier wishes he still believed they granted wishes, that he could use it to get out of this mess. “You know when I was a kid. I would have given anything to be like everybody else.” Geralt laughed

“You wanted to be petty and dishonest?” Jaskier scoffed walking away from the Witcher.

And Geralt looks over at him, confusion set into his brow and he wonders how someone as bright as Jaskier can be so hurt. Possibly even more so then him, and his childhood was far from magical. “Everybody’s not like that.” He ventured

Jaskier is looking down at the water his arms wrapping around himself, “Yes, they are.” He whispers his voice broken, not holding its usual confidence.

“You’re not like that.” Geralt points out.

Jaskier is whipping round fast looking him in the eye. “How do you know what I’m like?”

“All I know is you’re the most amazing person with weak ankles I’ve ever met.”

A sweet smile lights up Jaskier’s face, and Geralt wishes it would stay there indefinitely. “Jaskier when I am with you , I say more in five minutes then I do in weeks.” Geralt confessed, “I don’t feel so alone.”

And in a flash the smile is gone and Jaskier moves aside, this is why Geralt doesn’t talk much, he isn’t good with words. Had he said the wrong thing, was he getting this whole situation wrong? “Sometimes it’s better to be alone.” Jaskier tells him

“What do you mean?,” Geralt asks Jaskier sits on the edge of the fountain, his hands in his lap looking down.

“Nobody can hurt you.”

Geralt’s heart breaks he has been alive for eight decades, and Jaskier is only 20 and he already thinks badly of the world. He’s confused at the man sitting in front of him, this isn’t the same man who was fighting a group of bandits when Geralt first found him. Or the same man who broke his lute across someone’s head for saying something mean to Geralt. This man sitting right here is one that Geralt can see Jaskier keeps hidden close inside him and a part of him is honoured that Jaskier trusts him to let him see this vulnerable side. “Jaskier,” he whispers as he comes forward and holds Jaskier’s hand in his, “I would never, ever hurt you.”

Jaskier is looking at Geralt, “And I don’t want to hurt you, so let’s both do ourselves a favour and stop this,” they are inching closer together, drawn to each other like moth to a flame. “Before we.”

Their lips are barely apart, he can only smell all those luxurious oils that Jaskier douses himself in, can only hear his and Jaskier’s heartbeats loudly in his ears. “All right! Break it up! Break it up! Party’s over!” Yennefer’s loud voice shouts at them

Jaskier pulls away looking at the mage crossly. He looks at Yen who has just come through a portal “I have been looking everywhere for you Geralt!” She said glaring at them both. 

“Calm down mage, it was all my fault.” Jaskier said walking close to her.

That vulnerable side of Jaskier is once again hidden. “Your already on my list Julian so don’t make it worse.” Yennefer says side stepping him and walking towards Geralt. She grabs Geralt by his shirt, “And as for you, you big oaf you’re going to go to the manor and you’re going to be put through the workout of your life!”

He regrets asking her to help him hone his signs and wishes he could take it back, in fear of her wrath. She opens a portal not far from Jaskier, “Now let’s go!” She huffs

“Okay, okay.” Geralt murmurs

He looks to Jaskier who is looking at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“Ah, she’ll get over it.” He whispers causing a smile on Jaskier’s face. He leans down and picks up a yellow flower and pushes it into Jaskier’s hand before kissing his cheek. Leaving Jaskier to look very shocked. 

“Move! Geralt we don’t have all day.” Yennefer tells him

He walks away from Jaskier towards Yennefer, “You go through I have somewhere else to go before I join you.” She mutters looking away from him

Jaskier watches as Geralt goes through the portal and it closes behind him only for another portal to come up and Yennefer to go through that one. Jaskier can’t help the smile on his face as he strokes the flowers petals. He walks away, “Whats the matter with me?” He looks down at the flower and can feel that bubbly feeling return to his chest, “You think a guy would learn.”

(ONE OF THE BEST DISNEY SONGS EVER! I had to mention it)

He ends up on the far side of the garden before he knows it, a certain yellow eyed Witcher on his mind. The burning smell of chaos fills his nose and before he knows it Stregobor is in front of him. Sitting on one of the statues. “Hello Julian, I trust you found the weak link in the Witchers chain?”

“Get yourself another guy, I’m through.” Jaskier hisses He doesn’t care what happens to himself at this point he can’t betray Geralt, the flower still clutched in his hand.

“I’m sorry. Do you mind running that by me again?” The mage said a glare fixated on Jaskier

“Then read my lips! Forget it.” He turns to walk away But Stregobor is already in front of him

“Julian, Julian, Julian.” He utters, “My little deluded minion.” He grabs Julian by the throat. “Aren’t we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail?” He steps back and flames come out of the hand that had been around Jaskier’s throat. “I own you!” He roars Jaskier flinches away from the burning heat of his power.

And if things couldn’t get any worse for Jaskier, this is the moment that Yennefer portals back in, she is hidden away so that neither of them can see her. If only she had come sooner heard the whole thing. “You work for me.” Stregobor tells him, “If I say ‘sing’, you say, ‘Hey, name that tune.’ If I say, ‘I want the Witcher’s head on a platter,’ you say…” He has a vice like grip on Jaskier’s arm, his nails digging into his skin even through his doublet.

And he doesn’t want to answer he really doesn’t but he has no choice, he is under his control after all, “Medium or well done.” He whispers quietly

Yennefer glares at him, knowing this will break Geralt’s heart, she portals away to tell him the devastating news. “I’m sorry do you hear that sound?” Stregobor says, “That’s the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window forever.”

“I don’t care. I’m not gonna help you hurt him.” Jaskier tells him, he turns away from the mage holding the flower close to his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re getting so worked up about some guy.” Stregobor tells him

“This one is different. He’s honest, and he’s sweet…” Jaskier starts

“Please.” Stregobor scoffs

Jaskier looks back at him, “He would never do anything to hurt me.” He tells him proudly

“He’s a guy!” Stregobor laughs

“Besides, you can’t beat him, he has no weaknesses,” Jaskier said smiling brightly turning the flowers stem in his hand. “He’s gonna…”

He turns to see a cruel smile on the mages face, “I think he does Julian.” He takes the flower from Jaskier’s grasp and pulls Jaskier’s face close to the flower. “I truly think he does.”

The flower burns to ash.

Yennefer goes back to the safe house that she had procured for when they came to this city and can see Geralt outside in the garden practising his signs, but he isn’t truly focused and she knows who is on the Witchers mind. He actually has a smile on his face, he never has a smile on his face. “Geralt we need to talk?” She whispers

A frown comes back across his features, “What is it Yen?”

There’s no point beating around the bush so she just says it, “Julian, he’s a fraud!” She says, “He’s been working with Stregobor this whole time.” 

Geralt looks angry and he walks away from her, “Come on Yen stop kidding around.”

“I’m not kidding around.” She tells him

“I know your upset about today but that’s no reason to…”

“Geralt, you’re missing the point.”

“The point is I love him.” He whispers

And Yen knows she is definitely going to break his heart whether he chooses to believe her here or later. He is going to find out the truth and it’s going to hurt. “He doesn’t love you.” She utters

“Yen.” He warns

“He’s nothing but a two timing...” “ **Stop** **it!** ” “No-good, lying, scheming…” “Shut up!” He flings his hand out, aard.

And she is thrown back her back hitting the wall. And she can see the instant regret in his eyes but she is pissed how can she not be? She is trying to help him, save him. She brushes herself off and begins to walk away. “Yen, I’m sorry.”

“Okay, okay, that’s it. You won’t face the truth? Fine.”

“Yen, wait. Where are you going?” He asks and if it wasn’t for her magic she probably wouldn’t of been able to hear him.

She opens a portal, “I’m going home.” And she can feel the anger building up in Geralt even from here. “Fine! Go! I… I don’t need you.”

She walks through the portal not looking back.

Geralt felt the the thrum of magic before he saw him, of course he had hoped it would be Yen coming back to apologise, to tell him what she had accused Jaskier of to be wrong, and he would apologise for his words and actions. When he turned though it wasn’t Yen at all, it was Stregobor. He was leaning against the wall of the manor, picking underneath his nails. He looked far too smug with himself and far to relaxed considering their past. Geralt wasted no time in pressing his sword to the mage’s throat. “Give me one reason not to kill you?” He hissed

A cold smirk flashed across the mages face, and he snapped his fingers. The smell of magic, burning and putrid filled his nose but it was joined by another’s scent… Jaskier. He ignored the mage and turned to see his bard, blue eyes met his and he looked scared, he was running forward. “Don’t listen to him…”

His hand outstretched towards Geralt’s, but they never touched. Fingers snapped again and Jaskier disappeared into smoke only to reappear by Stregobor’s side chains around his body, the metal bitting into his skin. “Let him go!”

Stregobor grasped Jaskier by his chin, his fingers digging into Jaskier’s skin. The look in Jaskier’s eyes is full of hate, glaring at the mage. He was certain if looks could kill then the mage would be dead. “I need you to give up your strength for 24 hours, say the next 24 hours.” Stregobor says, “And I will let Julian here go.”

“People are going to get hurt, aren’t they?” He murmured He would pay whatever the price, for Jaskier he would pay any price.

“I mean it’s possible you can’t save everyone.” He looks at Jaskier can see the sadness in his eyes, he shakes his head at Geralt in a way that Geralt thinks he is telling him not to agree to Stregobor’s demands.

“Swear to me that Jaskier will be safe from any harm!” He said defeated, he couldn’t see a way out of this.

Tears are falling from Jaskier’s eyes, still shaking his head. “Fine! I promise Julian is safe if not you get your powers back, so do we have a deal?” He extends his hand towards him

And he knows it’s a bad idea, can sense it from the medallion that rests against his chest vibrating at the danger. “I’m on a time schedule here Witcher, do you want him safe or not?”

“Alright,” he can’t bring himself to look at Jaskier, worried the bard will think poorly of him for his decision. 

Stregobor chortles and pulls Geralt’s hand into his, the burning smell of chaos envelopes Geralt, pain ripples throughout his whole body. He’s not even aware of when he falls to his knees or the gasp of pain that leaves his lips, his whole body feeling heavy like a kikimora was sitting on his shoulders. He’s relieved when Stregobor finally lets go of his hand, he struggles to stand his legs feel shaky. “That’s totally normal, expect to feel dizzy for a few hours.” Stregobor said, “Perhaps you should sit down.”

He twists his hand and Geralt is thrown back to the ground, magic is holding him in place, “How does it feel to be just like everyone else Witcher?” Stregobor asks him

He doesn’t answer, he has never felt so weak in his life. Never felt so vulnerable in his life. Even before the trials he doesn’t recall this sinking feeling that he is useless right now. “A deal is a deal, Julian you are off the hook!” Stregobor says clicking his fingers.

He looks up to see the chains fall from his body and Jaskier runs to Geralt, well tries to Stregobor has his arms wrapped around him. He hates seeing the mages hands all over Jaskier. “Isn’t he just a fabulous actor?”

“Stop!” Jaskier whispers, his voice sounding broken

“What do you mean?” Geralt asks annoyed, why can’t mages just speak clearly?

“I mean your little buttercup has been working for me all the time,” Stregobor confessed

And it feels like everything is crashing down around him, Yen had been telling the truth and he threw her aside. One of his only friends. Jaskier pulls out of Stregobor’s grasp and comes over his hands gently on Geralt’s chest, “No it’s not like that Geralt I swear,” he says, Geralt pulls his hands off him and turns away. “I couldn’t... I’m so sorry.” 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to your squabble,” he says turning away from them, and finally he is gone.

And Geralt crumbles to the floor, this is why Witcher’s weren’t meant to feel. This was why, why it hurt so much. He can smell the tears falling from Jaskier’s eyes. And he wants to shout and scream at him, he trusted him. He cared… loved him and he did this. But when Geralt looks up at Jaskier’s face, he can see the bard is expecting him to shout at him. He stands there with big blue eyes filled with tears… and he the anger fades, he still despite everything loves him. He walks off instead, leaving the bard, trying to ignore his loud sobs.

Jaskier looks across to Geralt, his amber eyes are staring at him and he knows what’s coming the anger, the shouting. He deserves it and tenfold. How can he not? Geralt trusted him and he did this? But then the creases in Geralt’s forehead smooths out and he looks at Jaskier like he killed Roach. And he simply turns around and walks away. And somehow this is much worse, this is a thousand times worse. Because Geralt has given up on him, knows he’s worth nothing. He can’t help the loud sobs that fill the courtyard at the sight of Geralt turning away from him.

He isn’t even sure how long he stays like that for, all he knows is when he finally looks up he can see the Geralt standing 20 feet away from him. He comes closer up behind him and has to try and control himself as Geralt moves a fraction to the side, further away from him. He looks to what Geralt is looking at, the city is burning, fire covers the buildings and a cyclops is reeking havoc, “Witcher! Come out face me!” It yells out laughing as it destroys more of the city.

He can hear Geralt sigh next to him, and he walks down the stairs towards the cyclops. “What are you doing?” Jaskier calls out he runs in front Geralt stopping him from continuing, “Without your strength you’ll be killed!”

He looks down at Jaskier, that anger back across his features his lips pulled into a scowl. “There are worse things.” He mutters

Before shoving past him and towards his death. “Geralt! Stop!” He cries

He doesn’t even pause he continues on leaving the bard. He rushes to the stables, he needs to get to Roach find that bloody talisman of Yennefer’s. He turned it like he had seen Geralt do and it lit up her voice coming out of it. “What do you want traitor?” She asked

“Geralt’s in trouble!” He whispers

“What does he need me for he has friends like you?” She sneers and he’s sure if he could see her face she would be glaring at him.

“He won’t listen to me.”

“Good, he’s finally learned something.” She tells him and the talisman starts to dim like she is turning it off

“I know what I did was wrong but this isn’t about me it’s about him!” He cries and the talisman grows brighter, “If you don’t help him now Yennefer he will die.”

“Get to him now, take the talisman with you and I can portal through.” She says

The light goes out and Jaskier looks cautiously at a Roach, who always snapped at his fingers, who never liked him. And he knows why. “Ok I know you don’t like me, but we need to help Geralt ok, we need to get Yennefer to Geralt.” He mutters at the horse

He hates riding horses, never trusted them. But the horse seems to understand him and she allows him up onto her back before running off towards her master. He grips the reins tightly, please be ok. He thinks to himself like a prayer.

Geralt walks forward towards the cyclops, and he realises he doesn’t have any weapons. If Yennefer was here she would tell him off, say about some rule he had forgotten. But if he faces this creature it distracts it, gives these people time to run get out of its path of destruction, a small part of him hopes that Jaskier gets away. The cyclops finally sees him, there is a glee in its eye. It walks over, he barely has time to brace himself before he is flung back into the side of a building. Pain flares up his back as he slides down the building.

And yet he finds himself walking forward again, allowing himself to be pulled towards the danger. He tries to feel for Quen or Yrden but the signs aren’t coming and he reckons this is part of Stregobor’s deal, so he braves himself and can’t help the scream when the creature once again throws him against something. And he doesn’t get back up, he hears hooves against the gravel and looks in time to see Jaskier twist the talisman in his hand and see Yennefer come out, her eyes look worried. “Geralt!” She calls out

She runs over and begins to try and heal him, but it isn’t working he suspects this is another part of the deal.

“Yen.” He whispers back

“Come on you big oaf, you can take this guy, look at him he is a pushover.” She says smiling at him.

“You were right all along Yen,” he looks over to Jaskier who is looking down ashamed at his feet. “Dreams are for rookies.”

Yen grabs his face making him look at her, “No giving up is for rookies.” She tells him, “I’m willing to go the distance, how about you?”

He stands up and goes towards the cyclops, letting the creature pull him up, as he grabs a piece of wood that was alight with flames. And jabs the creature in the eye. He falls to the ground as the cyclops goes to wipe his eye. Screaming loudly. He looks around and sees rope on a nearby cart and without thinking he grabs it and twists it around the beasts legs and pulls as tight as he can and it falls to its knees and tumbles off the side of the ledge. The loud crash still echoing in his ears as he watches the cyclops fall making sure he doesn’t get back up. “Geralt! Look out!” Jaskier screeches

He barely has time to recognise the man pushing him out of the way as he hears something large fall the ground with a thud. He looks back to see Jaskier trapped under a pillar. “ **Jaskier! No!** ” He roars

He’s up on his feet and his fingers grasp the edges of the pillar, “Yen, help me.” He whispers, “Pull him out when I lift.”

And as he lifts he expects a bigger struggle but the pillar comes easily up and Yen pulls Jaskier out, he tries to ignore the whimper that leaves Jaskier’s lips. “I thought you had lost your strength?” Yen asks

“Stregobor’s deal is broken, he promised I wouldn’t get hurt.” Jaskier mutters a small smile on his face

Geralt is now on his knees by Jaskier’s side, Yen has moved back allowing him to bring a hand under Jaskier’s neck to support him. “Why did you…?” He whispers

“People do crazy things,” Jaskier admits looking up blue eyes meeting gold ones, “When they’re in love.”

Geralt brushes Jaskier’s hair back, he can smell the blood that’s ruptured inside of Jaskier, that would be slowly drowning him. “Jaskier… I.. uh.. I” he stutters

And Jaskier smiles at him, “Are you always this articulate?” They both chuckle a little remembering when they met.

“You haven’t got much time,” Jaskier tells him, “You can still stop Stregobor.”

And he knows he is right but he doesn’t care about that, he doesn’t want to leave him. “Jaskier…I…”

“I will stay with him, I will try and heal him.” Yen says _“I’m not sure it will be enough.”_

He moves back to let Yennefer work. “Can you open a portal to Stregobor?” He asks, she waves her hand a portal appears in front of him.

He looks back to see Jaskier looking at him, his eyes fixated on Geralt. “Don’t you dare die on me Jaskier!” He hissed

The bard smiled wincing a little in pain as he did so, “I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” He muttered

Geralt smiled back grabbing hold of his swords, which had been attached to Roach. He goes through the portal. That familiar tug that comes from going through a portal. And as he suspected everything shimmers with magic but Stregobor is at the front of the room a girl tied to the alter. Stregobor looks up anger across his whole face. “So how badly is Julian hurt then?” He laughs

Without thinking he directs aard at the mage, and he flies back into the wall. And he can see the runes carved above the alter, the fucking curse of the black sun. “Why do you want to bring about that?” Geralt asks him.

“They all called me mad, and then I heard the prophecy about how a Witcher, the white wolf would kill me I knew what I had to do.” The mage muttered, a cruel twisted smile appeared on his face, “And you won’t be able to stop me.” He waves his hands and necrophages spring up from the ground, charging at Geralt.

He swings his sword at the one closest to him and manages to duck out of the way of the second one, before twisting and plunging his sword backwards into the creatures neck. He looks up when he sees the girl screaming and trying to twist out of the restraints as Stregobor brings the dagger up above her. He focuses aard at him again and uses Igni on the closest necrophages, their screams filling the room. He manages to weave towards the girl and undos the ropes, “Leave!” He growls at her as he clears her exit.

Finally taking out the last of the necrophages, “ **No!** ” Stregobor roars.

He turns around to see the rage on the old mans face, he looks up at Geralt. “Thanks a ton, Witcher.” He hisses, “But at least I’ve got one swell consolation prize a friend of ours who’s dying to see me.”

“Jaskier.” He whispers

The mage lifts his hands muttering under his breath, some sort of shield wraps around his whole being. And almost dumped in front of him is Yennefer and Jaskier, he can see the strain in Yen’s eyes as she tries to stop whatever the mage is doing. Jaskier writhes around in pain, blood spilling from his lips. He can hear the stuttering of his heart, can sense his death. He falls next to Jaskier clutching his hand while Yen works, “Come on Jaskier!” He growls

“I can’t fix him Geralt we need to stop Stregobor.” Yen tells him, “Bombard his shield with your signs it will break and then kill the bastard!”

And silence falls, Jaskier’s hand is cold in his. The blood stops spilling from his lips and there’s no pulse under his skin. “Jaskier…. No.” He whispers

“Geralt I’m sorry.” Yen whispers, “There’s some things you just can’t change.”

He looks up at the mage still weaving his magic and and anger he has never felt before rises up inside him. It’s bigger than the fact his mother abandoned him, bigger than the tortures he went through as a boy to become a Witcher, bigger than becoming the butcher of Blaviken and it’s all consuming. He stands up, and walks to the shield. His hands glowing with Igni, it has always been his weakest sign. And all he can remember is Yen’s words of wisdom, **let your chaos explode**.

He shouts out in rage and fire blasts at the shield, and it comes out of him like a fountain. He has only ever seen Eskel produce a successful Igni sign like this before today. He can see Stregobor looking terrified inside his shield as he continues to rain fire on him. When the shield finally crumbles Geralt wastes no time and raises his sword, Stregobor’s head falls to the floor a second before his body goes with it.

He can hear Yen muttering again, her hands back over Jaskier. This has to work, he needs this to work. He needs Jaskier back, “Is it working?” He asked

 _“Chaos needs payment, for this kind of magic.”_ She says in his head

“Take it from me, whatever the cost… please Yen.” He said, “I can’t lose him.”

_“Geralt…”_

“Just do it, please.” He begs

He can feel her magic grow stronger, circling around him. Before it finally settles, and her muttering stops, “Geralt?” Jaskier whispered

He doesn’t wait he leans down his lips crashing into the bards. “But how... I was dead?” Jaskier looks up at him panicked, “What did you do?” 

He looks at Yen, what was the price for saving Jaskier’s life? “Calm down Julian, he’s only lost 10 years of his life.” She mutters, a smile on her face. 

Jaskier gasps and weakly hits him in the chest, “What did you go and do that for?” 

“What’s 10 years to a Witcher anyway?” He laughs

Pulling Jaskier in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to comment xx


End file.
